


Holocene

by RainbowsEnd13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Smut, Unresolved Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsEnd13/pseuds/RainbowsEnd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a vamp and walks into town like hot stuff. Dean totally gets mesmerized by her devilish aura and wants to take her home. Smut, then angst occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holocene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy it! If you have any requests or comments please comment here or visit my tumblr at scar-crossed-lover 
> 
> Thank you my lovelies!

A cold wind blew in after her as she strutted into town. The people who littered the streets turned their heads and followed her as she made her way down the street. Not many women that dressed like her can through here. Her e/c eyes were enunciated by the dark shadow on her lids and her full lips painted with a midnight blue. She wore a magnificent black dress that hugged her body in just the right ways. Her feet were fitted with black, suede stilettos. She was the epitome of juxtaposition as she went through the town.

She carried herself to the nearest bar and sat down at the bar. As she waited for the bartender to come over, she tapped on the oak countertop with her deep wine colored finger nails. 

"Whaddya want, darlin'?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Whiskey. Neat." She said in response.

"Comin' right up."

The glass of alcohol was placed in front of her, but before she could take a drink a man slid into the spot next to her. 

"I like a woman who can take some hard liquor." The man said.

"Oh I'm sure that's not the only thing you like women to take hard." She retorts not even looking at him as she drinks from her tumbler.

His smirk slightly fades before he responds, "Well ain't you a pistol." 

She places her glass on the counter with forced control before turning to face this fool.

"Are you going to continue to bother me or can I somehow get you to leave?" She stares into his emerald green eyes awaiting her answer.

"Let me buy you a drink and have a conversation with you. Then I'll leave you alone." He holds out his hand as if to shake.

"Fine." She takes his rough hand in hers.

"Ellen! Two whiskeys, neat!" He yells at the bartender. She nods in response, leaving to grab a bottle. He turns his attention back to the woman beside him. 

"So you got a name stranger?"

"It's Y/N."

"I like it. Name's Dean Winchester." 

Y/N's eyes widen slightly before she regains her composure. She's heard of the infamous Dean Winchester before but she never thought she would've gotten hit on by him. 

She downs her glass of whiskey right before another is placed in front of her.

"I apologize but I have to go." Y/N starts to get up before Dean places a hand on her arm.

"Hey we had a deal. Where're you going?"

"I have to go. I know we had a deal and I'm sorry. But I need to leave. It was nice to meet you." Y/N pulls her arm away from Dean and makes her way to the exit.

"Y/N!"

But it was futile. She was out the door and down the street. 

That was weird. 

 

Y/N was reading about folklore when she heard a knock on the motel door.

Who the hell is that? 

It was one am on a Tuesday so of course Y/N was confused. 

The knock came again.

This time Y/N got up from her chair and went over to the door. When she opened it, she was surely met with a surprise. Looking back at her was a pair of green eyes. 

"Dean...."

He greets her with his award winning grin, "Hey sweetheart".

"What are you doing here?" Y/N inquires.

"Well to see you of course."

"You shouldn't be here. How did you find me?" Y/N's voice has quick and nervous.

"Well you ran off so quickly we didn't get a chance to talk. Also this is like the only motel in town so it wasn't hard. I just said that I was your brother."

"You need to go." Y/N starts to push Dean out of the door frame and onto the street. 

"Hey hey! What's the problem?"

"I can't talk to you."

Dean's joking attitude faded and he said with sultry in his voice, "Then don't."

He steps forward and slides a hand on Y/N's neck just as his lips touch hers. She is left standing in surprise for probably a too long amount of time, but then she applies force back. Dean smiles into the embrace and beings to walk her to the bed, kicking the door closed behind him. 

"Dean...I"

He pulls away and lifts his eyebrows. "You wanna stop?"

Her e/c eyes look up from the ground to glare into his emerald orbs. "You better not stop." Her voice had turned to the sound of liquor pouring.

Dean smirks before returning his lips to hers. He moves them down to her jaw and then sucks marks onto her neck only to find her weak stop right on her collarbone. His hands find the hem of her shirt and begin to lift the offensive article off. Y/N lifts her hands from his shoulders to allow Dean to take her shirt off. 

When Dean removes it, he stands back to admire the beauty before him. Y/N's supple skin is now sprinkled with goosebumps. 

"Jesus Christ." Dean whispers.

Y/N is taken aback. "What?"

"You're so damn gorgeous." He says it with a smile in his voice and he lunges forward to kiss Y/N. 

Y/N strips of his button up and runs her hands underneath Dean' shirt to feel his toned stomach. Dean gasps as she does moving away to remove his shirt. He doesn't really give Y/N a chance to ogle, but when he places his lips back onto hers, she says,"Talking about gorgeous."

They give each other small smiles before going to work on each other's jeans. Once they are left in their underwear, Dean pushes Y/N onto the bed and smacks her ass when she crawls up further. 

She turns around and lays down before him. Dean's eyes turn black with lust as he drags his body up Y/N's. He settles himself between her legs. 

He puts a finger under her panties and lifts, "should've taken these off before you got settled."

"I can say the same to you."

"Don't objectify me."

Y/N smirks and pushes him up and off her body. She unclips her bra and removes it in a quick motion, only for her panties to follow. She settles herself back under Dean to be met with his blown eyes. He licks his lips and dips his head to take a nipple into his mouth. He takes the other one into his hand and rolls it between his index finger and his thumb.

After a few moments of nipple play, Dean lowers his body above Y/N's sex. He slips a finger into her folds, "Fuck you're so wet. Wet for me, huh baby?"

"Oh hell yes."

Dean adds another finger slowly pumping them into her causing Y/N to arch her back. Dean smirks and drops his head to apply pressure on her clit. His tongue slowly starts to rub circles in time with the pump of his fingers.

He adds a third causing Y/N to tense before he leans up to place a peck on her lips. Y/N rapidly feels her stomach coil and clenches around Dean's fingers.

"Dean.."

"Yeah. You like that?"

"As much as I do, I'm coming on your cock."

Dean looks up abruptly. He smiles and shimmies out of his briefs. He goes to grab a condom just to be stopped by Y/N. 

"Leave it. I take birth control and I'm feeling you tonight." 

"Hot damn."

Dean practically pounces onto the bed and lines himself up. He slowly pushes in and begins rolling his hips. He takes one of Y/N's breasts into his hand and massages it soothingly while he kisses her neck. 

Y/N takes about as much as she can take before she says,"God damnit Dean if you don't make this headboard rattle I'm gonna-"

She was cut off by the slam of Dean's hips hitting hers and the sound of skin hitting skin. Y/N shouts and clenches the sheets in her hands. Dean keeps up his feral pace and brings Y/N back to the edge. Moments later Y/N clenches around him and his name is yelled accompanied by the sound of wood on wall. Dean follows closely he is surely stopped from relishing in his post climax high.

Y/N, in her orgasm, had bared her teeth showing Dean that she is not all human. Dean gets up and stands at the foot of the bed wearing only a dumbstruck look.

"What the... God Damnit Winchester!" He yells at himself as he quickly looks for his knife. 

"What?" Y/N pulls herself i

"You're a fucking vampire!"

"Shit!" She gets up and runs to a mirror. She sees her bared teeth, "Shit shit shit shit shit!!!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause I knew who you were! I didn't want to talk to you in the first place! I know this-" she gestured to her teeth-"is a surprise but how could I tell you? You're Dean fucking Winchester! Slayer of things that go bump in the night!"

Dean just stood there in silence with his mouth open. 

"Well?!" Y/N asks waiting for Dean to respond. 

"Well I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about."

Y/N rolls her eyes. It's not like he would kill her after what just happened, but still. She looked down at the ground before she said,"you should leave."

"But Y/N-"

"No! You pulled a knife on me and then said you weren't gonna kill me?! Just get out." 

Dean looked at her defeated and put his clothes on. On his way out the door, Dean turned around, looked at Y/N and carried his gaze to the ground. With a slam of the door, Y/N was left alone.

\-------------------  
Dean sat drinking a coffee at the dinner absentmindedly listening to his brother talk about some ghoul or whatever. Something black out the window caught his eye and he turned to look. Strutting back down the street again was a midnight cladded woman, only this time she was walking away from him.


End file.
